


One Kid

by whyitisyou



Category: Glee, klaine - Fandom
Genre: Klaine, M/M, daddy!klaine, two daddies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 09:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19206370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whyitisyou/pseuds/whyitisyou
Summary: Prequel to "Two Daddies".  A two chapter story about the first time Kurt and Blaine met Adrian and the first night the boy spent at their house.





	1. Those Blue Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Two Daddies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18735151) by [whyitisyou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whyitisyou/pseuds/whyitisyou). 



Kurt got out of the cab and took a deep breath looking at the old building before him. His husband got soon by his side and took his hand. Kurt turned to him as he felt the familiar squeeze in his hand:

"Do we have to do this, Blee?"

Blaine smiled at him:

"You know it's part of the process. Don't you want to start a family with me?"

Kurt looked down and started playing with his husband's fingers between his:

"You know it's not that..."

Blaine knew Kurt was anxious about this visit. He pulled his husband's hand to him and kissed it. Kurt smiled as Blaine pulled him inside.

They were greeted by a friendly 50 years old a little overweight. She stretched her arm towards them as she introduced herself:

"Hello, I'm Maggie Gothfield, I'm responsible for the orphanage. You must be the Andersons."

They shook her hand while they said their names. She guided them to her office as she went on with her monologue:

"If you could please follow me; there is some paperwork I need you to fill out for me. It's part of the protocol of adoption for any form of adoption. I can answer to any doubt you have and then I'll guide you to meet the kids. You'll also be shown to our accommodations so you can see how the children live here with us. We have a daycare but our eldest are at school. You can wait for them to return if you like. Have you decided between a boy or a girl?"

Kurt was a little dizzy by her but Blaine friendly responded:

"Actually, we are applying for a newborn."

She gave them a half-smile although her eyes were sad:

"It's the most common. So, you are what we call a protocol visit. I'm afraid I'll have to introduce you to the kids anyway."

Blaine smiled as he held Kurt's hand:

"It won't be a problem; right, Kurt?"

Kurt looked first at him and then nodded to her.

She guided them to a big room were the children, about 20 between the ages of one to six, were playing and drawing supervised by five different women in their 20's/30's. Mrs. Gothfield cleared her throat:

"Hi children; those are Blaine and Kurt Anderson and they are our friends who come to visit us. They'll be here for a while, as usual, so they can get to know you and you can talk to them if you like. But you all know their answers will be given by one of the caretakers, ok? Have fun."

She closed the door behind her feeling her heart a little heavier: each new couple that showed up give her hope that one of the kids would have a better home.

As soon as she left, Kurt and Blaine were surrounded by the kids inviting them to play; showing them their drawings and asking them questions:

"Are you here to adopt one of us?"

"Are you married?"

"You have a ring on your finger. Where are your wives?"

Blaine was having quite a good time with the kids. He was so excited that soon he and Kurt would be daddies. They were now talking about it for a while and the calling from the adoption agency scheduling this visit gave a new hope for both of them. Blaine secretly wanted a boy; Kurt had even talked about naming him Toronto if they got a boy. Blaine was distracted explaining the kids that they were two daddies and no mommy.

Kurt was unease. He wanted very much to have a kid and to start a family with Blaine. He wanted to be a father; it would make him the happiest man alive if they got chosen. However, standing in a room full of children jumping on them, eager to be adopted, was something that scared him. He just wanted to go to a corner and watch everything from afar. Just as his eyes began to wonder; he saw a little boy concentrated on his drawing sited in a corner of the room. The boy's curls reminded him of Blaine's hair without the gel. He smiled at the thought and approached the boy.

A girl, one that seemed the oldest of them all, stopped Kurt on his way:

"I wouldn't bother about Adrian; he doesn't like to talk to anybody."

Kurt smiled at the girl but ignored her. He sat by the side of the boy who looked at him and blushed. Kurt was, somehow, even more intrigued by the boy:

"So, your name is Adrian, isn't it? I'm Kurt Anderson. Nice to meet you."

The boy looked up and smiled at Kurt. Kurt felt cozy in his heart. He wanted to know more about this little boy:

"So, what are you drawing?"

The boy answered in a little voice:

"A dog."

Kurt couldn't fight the urge to stroke his fingers through the boy's hair. He only thought that the boy could be frightened by this when his fingers were already touching the curls. Much to his surprise; Adrian tilted his head towards Kurt's hand. Kurt could feel a tear forming in the corner of his eye.

Blaine, by that time, had already become old news and wasn't attracting so much attention from the kids anymore. He searched the room for Kurt and saw his husband looking emotional as he caressed a little boy's head.

Blaine sited near Kurt and was saluted with a smile:

"Hi Honey; this is Adrian. Adrian, this is my husband Blaine."

The boy, who seemed to be enjoying Kurt's caress, looked up at Blaine and smiled. However, all Blaine could see were those big eyes in a blue that were overly familiar to him: the boy had Kurt's eyes.

Kurt didn't stop to comb Adrian's hair as he spoke to Blaine:

"So, Blee, Adrian was telling me that he's drawing a dog."

Blaine, however, wasn't looking at his husband; he only had eyes for the little boy:

"Well, Adrian, dogs are my favorite animal."

Adrian opened a grin for him but, as soon as he made eye contact with Blaine, he blushed and looked down again. Kurt and Blaine looked at each other. They could communicate only by looks and they both knew the boy had also made an impression on the other.

A caretaker approached them:

"Oh, Adrian, it's so nice that you have made new friends."

 

The visit went on for about another hour. The other kids came closer to Kurt and Blaine but none stayed long. They stood near Adrian who kept on concentrated on his drawing. From time to time, Kurt or Blaine would ask him something and he would answer with as few words as possible.

Mrs. Gothfield entered the room to take Kurt and Blaine on the rest of the visit. They said their goodbyes to all of the kids. When they were by the door; Blaine felt a light pull on his jacket. They both looked down to see Adrian handling his drawing to Blaine.

They were responseless and the boy stood there as if he was deciding something. All of a sudden, he hugged Kurt's legs and ran away towards one of the caretakers.

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other and Blaine saw in Kurt's blue eyes the answer he was looking for. He looked at Kurt again to be sure and Kurt just nodded back. Blaine then turned to Mrs. Gothfield:

"So, what is the procedure if we wanted to adopt one of the kids from the orphanage?"


	2. What's Wrong, Daddy?

It had been a long year. A paperwork nightmare in which Kurt had cried himself to sleep several nights. But it was worth it. It was all worth it since Adrian was now going to live with them.

Despite Blaine's best advice, Kurt had decorated the room and bought too many teddy bears too early on. Entering the room and looking at the boy's picture was a new secret hobby Blaine could never find out about. And that night Ady's sweet curls would rest on that pillow.

It had been a long day up until sunset, when they were allowed to pick up the boy and bring him home. Blaine's sweaty hand had found Kurt's more often than usual and they exchanged antsy looks all day long. They stopped for coffee near the orphanage, having arrived too early, until it was finally time to meet Adrian.

They boy was as shy as usual, but he now knew them enough to give each a firm hug. Kurt felt like crying, but hid it in a smile for the little one:

"Hello Sweet Prince, are you ready to go?"

Adrian stuttered:

"I... I need help. I don't know how to pack."

He looked embarrassed but took Kurt's hand and guided them to his "room". The boy earned very few things to call his own and Kurt quickly accommodated them all in a backpack. Blaine walked into the room with the social assistant:

"Are we ready to go?"

She interrupted him:

"Just one moment, Mr. Anderson. I'll have to ask for you and your husband to wait outside for a moment so I can talk to the boy."

Kurt took the hand Blaine was offering him and stepped outside. All he wanted was to disappear in the safety of his husband's embrace, but they should be extra careful. Blaine seemed to have noticed and soothingly rubbed his arm:

"It should be only a formality."

Kurt swallowed hard and nodded.

The social assistant stepped out holding Adrian by the hand. She looked at the boy in the eyes and gave him a reassuring smile. She then looked at the couple:

"He's ready to go."

Kurt extended his hand for the boy and he firmly held Kurt's fingers. Ady kept his hold of the man's fingers as he eagerly watched the neighborhoods passing by through the cab's windows.

Blaine opened the front door to their apartment:

"We're home."

Adrian stepped forward still guided by Kurt's hand. Kurt smiled at him:

"Do you remember our place? This is where you'll live from now on. Do you like it here?"

The boy nodded without much enthusiasm. Kurt stared helplessly at Blaine. The latter gulped and tried to ease the tension:

"Ade, buddy, would you like to draw?"

Adrian answered in a feeble voice:

"Yes, please."

Kurt clapped his hands excitedly:

"Great! You guys go make a beautiful drawing to decorate our refrigerator and I'll go fix our dinner."

The boy relaxed as he colored Blaine's drawing. As promised, Kurt fixed the picture to the refrigerator's door, alongside with the one Adrian had given Blaine on the first day they met. Adrian gladly accepted his mac-and-cheese and even asked for more.

After their meal, the three of them went to brush their teeth in the same bathroom. Blaine took charge of changing the boy while Kurt changed into his own pajamas.

Kurt adjusted the sheets around the boy's body:

"Are you comfortable, Ady? Do you want me to read you a fairy-tale?"

The boy grinned:

"Yes, daddy! I always dreamed of a bedtime story told just for me. I wanted to be able to pick the story."

Kurt's eyes and his cheeks were filled with tears:

"Did you just called me daddy?"

Blaine had just entered the room and saw the shock in the boy's eyes. Kurt was still sobbing and Adrian looked at him:

"Did I do something wrong? Are you not my new daddies?"

Blaine smiled as he sat by his husband's side and took his son's hand:

"Nothing is wrong, Ade. Daddy Kurt is shedding happy tears."

Adrian sat up and wiped a tear away from Kurt's face. They smiled at each other. The boy spoke in a rather sleepy voice:

"Just like I thought, this is like the Ugly Duckling. I have found my family."

Kurt pushed a curl out of the boy's eyes. Blaine kissed Adrian's asleep head. They held each other. As in a fairy-tale, the little bird had found his way home and their nest was finally complete.


End file.
